Watch Out! The Pedo(s)!
by Kana Harisu
Summary: Kagura tidak pernah yakin kalau dirinya diselamatkan oleh malakaikat dari jurang yang dinamakan kesialan/Ia selalu percaya kalau malaikat itu hanyalah seorang mastermind dari planet sadis yang hanya menambah kesialannya/Ia juga tidak pernah percaya kalau sadis itu sebenarnya adalah pelindung masyarakat/Ia juga tidak percaya kalau.. ya gitulah intinya/AU/Rate T /
**Watch Out! The Pedo(s)!**

 **|Rate T+| Comedy, romance|**

 **Watch Out! The Pedo(s)!©Kana L**

 **Gintama©Sorachi Hideaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alternate Universe. 18y.o!Kagura 27y.o!Sougo**

 **[Warning. Maybe it will be T semi M rate.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1# Jangan Pernah Begadang Karena Ujian Sudah Dekat**

Entah sudah berapa menit bunyi weker yang memekakkan telinga itu berdering. Tapi, tak satupun orang yang tinggal di apartemen itu merasa berkewajiban untuk membunuh weker itu. Persetan! Si empunya saja masih terlelap di alam sana dengan sangat nyenyak di _futon_ yang terhampar di lantai apartemennya.

Jarum weker itu menunjukkan jam tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Waktunya pelajar normal memulai jam belajarnya di sekolah. Si empu weker ini memanglah seorang pelajar. Catat, seorang pelajar Sekolah Menengah Atas senior—kelas akhir tanpa ada catatan tinggal kelas sekalipun. Tapi sangat disayangkan bung, ia tidak termasuk golongan gadis normal yang rajin bangun pagi hanya untuk mandi dan memelototi kaca mengecek alisnya simetris apa tidak. Bukan. Cuih. Baginya, mengecek cemilan rumput laut kesukaannya sudah masuk tas apa belum itu lebih penting dari pada ngecek alis! Lagipula ia termasuk dalam golongan orang yang sering terjebak di alam mimpinya sambil membendung air—liur terjun di rongga mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba ketukan keras datang seakan menyaingi eksistensi suara weker itu. Ketukan itu terdengar dengan selang waktu dan getaran yang berbeda-beda. Suaranya terdengar kasar. Mirip ketukan batu kerikil kasar yang hanya membuat telinga gatal. Entah atas dasar apa, suara-suara itu malah membentuk sebuah berkolaborasi menciptakan resonansi suara terburuk.

"HOI, BOCAH BRENGSEK! WEKER BUKAN BUAT MUSIK!"

Si empu weker itu sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya ketika telinganya mendengar resonansi suara yang disusul suara nenek tua mirip toa itu. Mungkin ia sedikit terganggu dengan kolaborasi suara yang disebut resonansi itu. Tapi itu hanya sesaat. Hanya sesaat. Setelah suara toa dan ketukan pintu itu lewat, ia mengubah posisi tidur terlentangnya jadi menyamping lalu kembali tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Mungkin dia dalam posisi terenaknya. Dibuai oleh nikmatnya alam mimpi. Ia tidak sadar—apa lagi tahu kalau yang meneriakinya itu berdiri tegap di depan pintu apartemenya dengan sebatang rokok di bibirnya. Mirip seperti seorang ketua mafia yang sudah siap untuk tawuran. Sekilas pandang sudah jelas yang meneriakinya itu diindentifikasi bergender perempuan.

Janganlah membayangkan seorang wanita berambut panjang pirang dengan paras cantik tubuh molek. Maaf saja, wanita ini diluar ekspektasi. Wanita yang meneriakinya itu adalah seorang nenek tua yang super _kakoii._ Dari baunya saja sudah terasa aura ke _kakoii_ annya. Benar, nenek tua itu baunya bukan seperti nenek-nenek tua yang biasanya pakai minyak nyong-nyong. Tapi nenek tua itu baunya bau tanah.

Nenek tua itu terlihat marah bukan kepalang. Saking marahnya, ia mampu menimbulkan hujan lokal di dekat pintu apartemen yang tidak berdosa itu. Bibir merah bergincu itu masih sedikit maju dua senti efek penghayatan peran. Bahkan, erutan-kerutan di dahinya semakin terlihat jelas—oh salah itu permanen.

"HOI, BOCAH BRENGSEK! MATIKAN ATAU MINGGAT DARI SINI!" teriak nenek tua itu—lagi. Ia tahu apartemen yang ia kelola ini tidak _high quality_. Kamar mandi dalam hanya modal LDK dan sudah bobrok bangunannya. _Plus_ tanpa AC. Ditambah suara weker yang dari tadi tidak mati-mati itu memerparah kondisi apartemen yang sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan ini.

"Otose san, sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk memperlihatkan kemampuanku." saran seorang _neko mimi_ tua berkulit gelap sambil nyengir dengan percaya diri.

Nenek tua itu menatap sekilas _neko mimi_ yang mungkin sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya. "Ya, kau benar Catharine—" jeda nenek tua itu sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Catharine melebarkan cengiran bangga yang mirip kuda. Telinga kucing, cengiran kuda, bodi manusia. Super sekali. Dengan pongahnya ia maju selangkah sambil mesisingkan lengan kimono hijau tuanya hingga ke lengan. "Yosh—"

"—Tama, hancurkan pintu ini." Lanjut Otose cepat tanpa menghiraukan _neko mimi_ tua itu.

Seorang gadis cantik berkimono biru gelap sepaha itu datang dari ujung koridor. Gesekan sepatu rumahnya itu terdengar pelan namun mantap. Terlihat jelas betapa banyak pengalamannya dalam hal ini. Kedua tangan rampingnya memegang senjata yang penghuni apartemen ini percayai terkuat dari semua senjata yang pernah ada. Bahkan mampu menuntaskan segala masalah tanpa ke akarnya. Ya, benar sekali. Senjata itu adalah tongkat pel panjang beserta putaran turbonya.

"Hoi, KAU!" Salak Catharine. Ia menatap geram Tama seakan gadis itu maling pekerjaannya.

"Sekarang Tama." Otose menghembuskan asap rokok dengan gaya sok _bossy_ nya tanpa memedulikan Catharine yang masih menyalak-nyalak.

"Baik Otose sama." sanggup Tama mantap. Ia memutar tongkat pel panjang itu seperti mayoret yang sedang berlaga. Tongkat itu diputar sampai kain pelnya tepat ada di atas. Bersamaan dengan tepatnya posisi kain pel itu, Tama memasang kuda-kuda terkuatnya.

Dengan congaknya, Catharine menghadang Tama tepat di depan pintu. Tangannya ia lipat dibawah dada, kepalanya agak mendongak memperlihatkan bulu hidungnya yang lebat. "TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MEMBUKA PINTU INI!" teriak Catharine sampai alisnya menyatu.

Walau badai menghadang, Tama tetap akan berjuang. Itulah jalan ninja Tama!

Kaki jenjang yang dibalut _stocking_ putih panjang itu melesat dengan lincahnya menuju pintu yang ada dibelakang Catharine. Tongkat pelnya ia posisikan seperti ketika memegang sebuah tombak. Namun mata panahnya digantikan oleh 'lembutnya' kain pel. Mata panah pel itu menerjang kuat menghantam muka Catharine karena menghalangi jalannya. Setelah menyentuh muka Catharine, Tama mengaktifkan putaran turbo dari alat pel itu. Putaran turbo itu sangat kuat. Ia memutar kencang kain pel menyapu semua noda di muka Catharine tanpa ampun. Saking kuatnya putaran turbo itu, membuat badan Catharine terpukul mundur sampai menabrak pintu apartemen.

"Ho—bbwbb—Hewbbhhb—tibbwk." Sayang sekali, kain pel itu masuk ke mulut Catharine dan memakan semua rintihannya.

Tama dengan muka datar menambahkan kecepatan turbo senjatanya. Tak tanggung-tanggung sampai kecepatan penuh. Namun, ia tak merasa itu sudah usaha maksimal. Tangan kurusnya mendorong tongkat pel itu agar lebih mendesak pintu apartemen itu agar hancur dan akhirnya terbuka.

Bunyi dengungan mesin turbo itu menggantikan pasangan kolaborasi jam weker itu. Sungguh itu bukanlah kombinasi suara yang enak untuk didengar. Terlebih suara Catharine yang terasa ambigu dan aneh itu ikutan nimbrung kolaborasi suara itu. Argh, benar-benar apartemen yang bobrok.

Entah karena angin apa. Pemilik apartemen itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia merasakan hal tidak mengenakkan akan terjadi di kehidupannya. Sehingga mau tak mau ia memaksakan tubuhnya agar bangun—walaupun perlahan dari _futon-_ nya. Tangannya mengucek pelan kedua mata yang menyimpan banyak _belek_ efek begadang semalaman. Ia menatap lama weker yang mengeluarkan bunyian hampir dua jam itu.

 **07\. 40**

Otaknya terasa lebih lambat mengolah deretan angka digital yang terpampang di jam wekernya. _Satu—eh bukan itu tujuh.. lewat.. empat puluh.. Ini hari minggu ya? Eh bukan, minggu 'kan sudah kemarin. Berarti hari ini Senin. Oiya sekolah ya? Iya ya, sekolah… Sekolah masuk jam tujuh tiga puluh dan gerbang ditutup jam—_

 _ **HECK!**_

"GERBANGNYA SUDAH DITUTUP! SIYYYYYAAAAALLLLLLAAAAANNNN!" Teriaknya yang baru sadar dari pikirannya itu.

Ia dengan cepat melesat ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan _belek_ dan air—liur mancur yang mengering di pipinya itu. Ia juga masih menyempatkan untuk menyikat giginya. Tak peduli sudah bersih atau belum dia langsung keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menyambar seragam sekolah. Ia pakai seragam itu terburu-buru tanpa memperhatikan kerapihan sedikitpun. Bahkan beberapa kancing kemejanya terlewat tidak ia benarkan.

 _Persetan! Yang penting pakai seragam._

Ia mengumpatnya keras melihat rambut jingga panjangnya terurai berantakan. Ia tak mau membuang waktu untuk mencepol rambut—walaupun rasanya berat hati. Ia lebih memilih menyambar tas sekolahnya tanpa mengecek pelajaran di dalam tas itu sudah lengkap atau belum. Kakinya berlari ke _genkan_ apartemennya _._ Sambil berdiri, tangannya dengan cekatan memakai kaus kaki hitam panjang di kakinya. Saking cekatan dan cepat ia tidak sadar kalau kaus kakinya tinggi sebelah. Karena sudah merasa memakai kaus kaki, kakinya meraih-raih sepatu dan memakainya tanpa bantuan tangan. Sedangkan tangannya mencari kunci apartemen yang tenggelam di dasar tasnya. Merasa menyentuh benda yang dicari itu, ia langsung mengambilnya sembarangan. Memasukkan dengan keras kunci itu ke lubang dan memutarnya entah sampai berapa kali putaran. Setelah _mentok*_ tidak bisa diputar lagi ia, tanpa perhitungan sedikitpun membuka keras pintu apartemennya sampe engselnya berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Saking terburu-burunya ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada makhluk hidup—Catharine menempel di pintu apartemennya dan karena aksinya yang membuka pintu itu dengan tenaga berlebih membuat makhluk hidup itu ikut terhempas lalu tergencet pintu dengan tembok. Sedangkan Tama hanya melihat datar tongkat pel turbonya ikut terlempar bersama Catharine.

Ia tidak peduli dengan eksistensi Tama dan wanita tua yang menunggu di depan pintu apartemennya. Terlebih eksistensi makhluk yang tergencet pintu apartemennya. Secepat kilat ia berlari keluar gedung apartemen untuk mengejar gerbang sekolah yang sudah tak bisa diharapkan itu.

Otose menatap datar bocah berseragam yang baru keluar dari apartemen yang ia _grebek_ itu. Ia menghela nafas sambil mengeluarkan asap nikotin yang menjadi candunya. "Tama, Catharine. Bersihkan semua kekacauan ini."

"Baik Otose sama." Patuh Tama dengan suara robotiknya. Sedangkan Catharine hanya menata diri dan mukanya yang berantakan karena serangan pel turbo yang disertai gencetan pintu.

Otose berbalik meninggalkan tempatnya. Belum genap sepuluh langkah ia berhenti sejenak "Ah ya, dan bersihkan semua barangnya sampai tak tersisa." Ia memberi jeda menghembuskan nafas rokoknya meresapi setiap aroma tembakau yang menyesakkan dada.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya tidur di apartemenku lagi." Katanya sambil menampakkan mimik muka sadis yang mengerikan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sial. Sial. Sial.

 _Kenapa hari ini penuh kesialan?!_ Jerit hati kecil Kagura.

Hari ini benar-benar hari tersial di hidupnya. Pertama ia bangun terlambat. Itu sudah membuat paginya benar-benar berantakan. Ya! Hal kedua yang membuatnya bertambah sial adalah ia tidak mencepol rambutnya menjadi dua cepolan karena pagi yang berantakan itu! Sungguh ia risih sekali dengan rambut panjangnya ini. Ketiga, yang paling menyebalkan dari semuanya adalah ia tidak bisa pulang sekarang! Guru sialan itu—guru yang gula darahnya tinggi itu memberinya hukuman karena kesalahannya datang terlambat sekolah dengan menyuruhnya mencabuti semua rumput liar di lapangan sepak bola!

 _Setidaknya berbelas kasih terhadap siswa kelas akhir dasar sensei ubanan!_

Sekarang bukannya bergelut dengan buku teks tebal untuk menghadapi ujian, ia malah bergelut dengan rumput liar di halaman sekolah yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kemampuan akademik hanya untuk menebus kesalahannya yang tidak sebanding itu?!

 _Dasar sensei tidak mau repot!_

Matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam di ufuk barat sana. Cahaya jingganya berpendar kemerahan, sewarna dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Ia menyibakkan poninya yang mulai menepel di kening karena keringat itu. Sungguh, ia benar-benar mengutuk ujian sekolah yang memaksanya begadang semalam suntuk itu. Ujian Akhir Sekolah sudah dekat dan dia sendiri tahu diri kalau dia ini tidak jenius yang cepat menangkap materi. Ujian busuk itu membuatnya begadang sampai-sampai ia bangun kesiangan. Imbasnya ia lupa—tidak sempat mencepol rambutnya. Sungguh, dia bukanlah tipikal gadis yang suka mengurai rambutnya.

Ia menghela nafas berat untuk hari ini. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan hukumannya selesai atau tidak. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Ia mau pulang saja. Ia tak peduli kalau nanti si guru ubanan itu menangkap basah dirinya sedang kabur dari hukuman. Toh jika ia kabur bukan cuma dia yang salah. Guru ubanan itu justru biang kerok kenapa dia bisa kabur. Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan murid yang sedang dihukum tanpa seorangpun guru pengawas. Jadi, kalau dia kabur, bukan salahnya 'kan?

Akhirnya setelah melewati banyak pergolakan di batinnya, ia berdiri meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena dibuat untuk berjongkok berjam-jam. Matanya mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya. Ia tidak menangkap makhluk hidup lain selain dirinya. Kecuali burung-burung gagak yang terbang itu. Membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Kesimpulannya, sekolah benar-benar sepi sekarang. Jika ia tidak salah tebak, sekarang sudah lewat pukul lima hampir pukul enam sore.

Kakinya tak mau berdiam lebih lama lagi di lapangan sepak bola yang mulai gelap itu. Ia berjalan menuju kran-kran air yang berjejer di pinggir lapangan. Sesampainya disana dia langsung mencuci tangannya yang kotor penuh tanah. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia mencuci tangannya sampai ke lengan atasnya. Bahkan muka dan lehernya ikut basah karena air kran. Ia tak peduli mau kemeja putihnya ikut basah atau tidak. Ia hanya tidak tahan dengan sensasi keringat yang setengah kering menempel di tubuhnya.

Ia mendesah lega mendapati tubuhnya sedikit lebih segar. Sedikit memang. Tapi lebih baik dari pada tadi.

"Kagura chan."

Ia sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya itu. Seorang pria seumurannya berambut coklat pasir sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil menenteng dua tas sekolah yang ia yakini salah satu tas itu adalah miliknya.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Hisashi? Kau tidak pulang, _aru ka_?"

"Tidak." Pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Ada yang harus kuselesaikan di ruang osis." Jawabnya enteng sambil menyerahkan tas ke gadis di depannya.

Kagura meraih tasnya lalu membuka isinya mencari ponselnya. "Haah, mereka masih saja memperlakukanmu seperti budak, _aru ne?"_

Kagura yang masih berkutat dengan tas untuk mencari benda kotak berwarna putih itu. "Kau terlalu baik, _aru_. Sekali-kalilah jadi jahat." lanjutnya lagi yang sekarang sudah berhasil menemukan ponselnya.

Hisashi hanya membalas perkataan sarkas dari gadis itu dengan senyuman tipis. "Kau akan pulang?" Kakinya mulai melangkah berjalan santai melewati Kagura menuju bangunan utama.

Kagura diam sejenak kini ia beralih berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya. "Ah.. entahlah." Jawabnya asal.

Jari jemarinya bergerak mengusap layar sentuh ponsel itu. Matanya bergerak membaca serentetan huruf yang ditampilkan oleh sistem operasi ponsel pintar itu.

 **05.48 PM**

 **Papi : Maafkan papimu ini yang belum bisa mengirimimu uang bulanan nak. TT^TT**

Kagura terbelalak ketika otaknya berhasil mencerna maksud dari kata-kata hina itu. Apa-apaan dia? Mengirim pesan yang isinya menohok hati dengan _emoticon_ seperti itu?!

"Sialan, botak itu.." Yah, tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mengumpat dengan cukup jelas didengar Hisashi.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kagura chan?"

Kagura terkesiap menyadari umpatannya yang lepas dari kandang itu. Ia langsung menekan tombol kunci dan memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam kantong roknya.

"Ah, tidak apa, _aru_." Jawabnya cepat. Kakinya mulai bergerak menyusul Hisashi yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. "Kau akan pulang, Hisashi?" Tanya Kagura yang hanya mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Hiashi terkekeh pelan menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya tadi sama sekali tidak digagas gadis itu. "Tentu. Kau?" tanya dirinya—lagi.

"Mungkin tidak, aku mau ke bank—menyelesaikan urusan penting." Jawab Kagura dengan penekanan diakhir.

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu _aru."_ Elak Kagura cepat.

Sejenak Hisashi merasa kecewa mendengar penolakan gadis itu. Tapi tak lama ia memasang senyum tipis lagi.

Hisashi menatap punggung kecil gadis yang kini sudah menyalip langkahnya. Kerap kali hatinya ingin membantu mengurangi beban yang gadis itu tanggung sendiri. Terutama kondisi finansial gadis itu yang ia tahu sudah sangat mengenaskan. Tapi sayangnya, gadis itu selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah walau hanya bantuan diantar sekalipun—hitung-hitung irit transportasi. Gadis itu tetap menolaknya dan selalu saja beralasan akan merepotkan Hisashi, ia tak ingin berhutang, atau alasan lain yang menganggap dirinya adalah beban berat bagi Hisashi. Hisashi sudah berusaha meyakinkan Kagura agar tidak usah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia menolong Kagura murni keinginan hatinya bukan mengharapkan imbalan dari gadis itu. Sayangnya, otak gadis ini terbuat dari batu, sulit sekali dipecahkan menggunakan palu sekalipun. Apalagi hanya menggunakan kata-kata halus seperti itu. Tidak mempan!

Kagura tidak tahu, mungkin juga tidak akan pernah sadar kalau tidak ada yang bilang. Justru penolakannya malah merepotkan Hisashi. Dasar tidak peka.

Hisashi selalu mengagumi Kagura. Ia sudah lupa sejak kapan perasaan itu ada. Entah itu hanya perasaan kagum atau lebih dari itu, Hiashi sangat dan selalu mengagumi Kagura. Baginya, Kagura itu gadis yang baik walaupun tidak punya sopan santun. Ia juga sebenarnya cantik, walaupun banyak pria disekolah yang tidak mau mengakui karena sikapnya urakannya yang membabi buta. Tapi, yang membuat Kagura itu berbeda dari gadis lain adalah sifatnya yang tahan banting menghadapi cobaan hidup. Bahkan untuk ukuran gadis yang merantau ke tempat yang sangat jauh Kagura termasuk yang paling kuat.

Merantau ke tempat yang jauh tanpa ada satupun sanak saudara. Persediaan uang sering menipis. Masuk sekolah elit dan tak jarang bisa tembus peringkat lima paralel. Perempuan lagi. Seperti itulah Kagura.

Bahkan kerap kali gadis itu menolong Hisashi dengan memberikan semangat ke pria itu. Karena, gadis itu tahu akan lemah fisik dan mental yang pria itu miliki. Terlebih pria itu sering dijadikan barang _bullying_ secara tidak langsung oleh rekan OSIS. Mungkin karena itulah Hisashi merasa punya keinginan untuk menolong Kagura. Hitung-hitung balas budi. Tapi yang ada, malah ia yang semakin bergantung ke lengan kecil gadis itu, dan Kagura sendiri juga seperti memanjakannya.

"Baiklah Hisashi, aku duluan, _aru_." Suara itu memecah lamunan Hisashi. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya dan Kagura sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Berarti sudah waktunya mereka berpisah ke tujuan masing-masing—

—dan itu membuat Hisashi sedikit sedih.

"Kau juga sudah dijemput, sebaiknya kau langsung pulang.. Kau tahu? Musim dingin sudah dekat, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, _aru_." Lanjutnya sambil membenarkan syal tebal yang melilit leher Hisashi.

Hisashi terpaku menatap gadis yang tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya itu. Perlahan ia merasakan pipinya menghangat karena perhatian yang Kagura kirimkan untuknya. Jauh di hatinya, ia ingin merengkuh erat tubuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Tapi, ia tak punya cukup nyali untuk melakukan hal yang ia anggap gila itu. Ia hanya sanggup memberikan senyuman yang lebih lebar dari pada sebelumnya.

"O—oke Kagura, sampai jumpa besok." salamnya sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk ke mobil hitam yang berhenti tepat di depannya.

Kagura membalas lambaian itu. Ia tersenyum melepas kepulangan Hisashi dengan mobil mewah beserta supirnya itu.

Ia menghela nafas. Setidaknya ia bisa lebih santai daripada sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan Hisashi. Entahlah kenapa alasannya. Yang jelas ia tidak suka orang lain tahu persis apa masalah yang melandanya. Termasuk Hisashi juga sebenarnya. Tapi, dia sudah terlanjur tahu semenyedihkan apa hidupnya ini. Mau tidak mau sebisa mungkin ia menolak dengan halus semua bantuan yang pria itu yang dikirimkan ke dirinya. Walaupun sebenarnya Kagura tau, pria itu tulus membantunya.

Ia melangkah dengan mantap sekarang. Tidak ada waktu untuk melankolis sekarang. Sesuatu yang ditolak tidak bisa diambil ataupun disesali. Begitu prinsip hidupnya. Sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan masalah keuangan sialan ini. Bisa-bisanya datang disaat _mood_ sedang jelek-jeleknya. Datangnya juga pakai antri segala!

Sungguh ia bingung dengan hari ini? Kenapa ia selalu didatangi oleh kesialan mulai dari pagi hari sampai sekarang? Bahkan ia sudah lupa ini sudah yang keberapa kali kesialan mengunjunginya dalam seharian ini?

Apa ini karena burung gagak yang aku lihat tadi?

Mungkin aku perlu mandi kembang tujuh rupa yang khusus impor dari negara seberang untuk mengusir semua kesialan ini.

Ia sebenarnya bingung harus mengutuk siapa. Ia tidak ingin dicap pendosa oleh Tuhan karena mengutuk-Nya karena kesialan yang ia terima ini. Akhirnya ia memilih si botak itu untuk dikambinghitamkan. Lagian ia juga bingung dengan sikap ayahnya itu yang tidak mengiriminya uang untuk bulan ini. Bukannya pria botak itu pergi meninggalkannya karena pekerjaan yang memaksanya totalitas itu? Harusnya 'kan dia sanggup mengiriminya uang bulanan yang tidak seberapa dengan gajinya yang besar itu. Mengingat keluarga satu-satunya yang pria botak itu nafkahi adalah dia—minus kakaknya yang sudah hilang entah kemana. Tapi, poin terpentingnya, KENAPA IA TIDAK DIKIRIMI UAAAANGG?!

Persetan si botak licin itu tidak mengiriminya uang. Persetan! Lagipula, sekalinya si botak itu mengirimi uang tetap saja _title_ tidak sayang anak masih menempel di kepala botaknya! Masa, mengirim uang bulanan hanya cukup untuk makan dua minggu? Masa, sisanya Kagura harus puasa? Puasa tidak makan dua minggu? Ini sama saja mati! Parahnya lagi, kau tahu? Itu sudah termasuk uang sekolah.. Jadilah ia hidup bermodalkan makan numpang tetangga sebelah apartemennya dan SPP sekolah nunggak beberapa bulan.

Setidaknya itu yang terjadi sampai beasiswa menyelamatkan hutang SPP-nya.

Tapi tidak untuk uang makan.

Cih, lihat saja botak sialan. Anakmu ini tidak perlu uangmu untuk hidup sebulan ini. Ia akan menagih uang bulan ini di bulan depan, jadi bulan depan ia mendapat uang berlipat ganda! Uang itu akan ia gunakan untuk berfoya-foya dengan beli dua dos _sukonbu._ Aih, bahkan membayangkannya sudah membuat liurnya menetes.

Jadi, ia harus berjuang bulan ini. Berhemat karena uang tabungannya itu—

"—Saldonya nol, Yato san."

"A—apa?" tanya Kagura seakan tak percaya.

"Saldonya kosong, Yato san. Bisa dilihat disini, Yato san." Jelas petugas bank itu sambil menunjuk angka 00,00 di buku tabungannya.

Apa-apaan ini? Seingatnya uang tabungannya masih sisa sekitar 100.000 yen. A—apa ini salah cetak? Apa ini tintanya luntur? Apa ini pengaruh genjutsu ninja fandom sebelah yang ingin mencuri uangnya?! Kenapa ini—Kenapa tinggal nol besar? Masih mending kalau di depannya ada angka, lha ini nol semua!

"A—anu ini, bisa cek penarikan terakhir kapan?" tanya Kagura yang masih tidak terima akan saldo tabungannya itu.

Petugas itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia mulai berkutat dengan komputernya. Memeriksa data penarikan uang Kagura itu.

Sedangkan Kagura, hanya bisa merapalkan doa "Oh Tuhan.. kumohon semoga ini salah ketik…"

"Dua hari yang lalu, Yato san." Ucap petugas bank itu dengan mantapnya.

Kagura mangap. Ia kaget ternyata penarikan uangnya adalah dua hari yang lalu. Ia reflek menepuk jidatnya teringat hal riskan apa yang sangat berdampak besar terhadap kehidupannya selama sebulan yang mendatang. Kenapa ia bisa lupa, kalau kemarin ia menarik semua uang tabungannya untuk membeli makanan dan dua dos _sukonbu_ dan naasnya makanan itu sudah kandas masuk perut keluar di wc.

Dengan cepat Kagura mengambil dompetnya dari tas. Begitu ia menemukan dompetnya ia langsung membukanya dengan kasar. Ia harap-harap cemas menemukan beberapa lembar kertas yang bisa ia pakai untuk membeli makanan untuk dua atau tiga hari kedepan. Sayangnya, yang ia temukan hanyalah berlembar-lembar kertas putih bukti transaksi yang sering disebut bon!

 _Sial! Sudah berapa kesialan yang mendatangiku hari ini?_

Kagura berjalan gontai keluar dari bank sambil menyeret tasnya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas meremas buku tabungannya itu. Tidak peduli sudah sekusut apa sekarang buku itu, ia tetap meremasnya sampai remuk tak berbentuk. Jika ada kompetisi orang paling sial di dunia ini dengan senang hati ia akan mendaftarkan diri. Karena kesialan ini sudah terlalu banyak menempel di tubuhnya seperti parasit dan sangat layak untuk dilombakan. Walaupun tidak layak menang.

Kepalanya daritadi menunduk sampai membuat helaian panjangnya jatuh. Mirip seperti sadako memang. Yang membedakan adalah warna rambutnya jingga menyala. Matanya menyusuri trotoar yang ia tapaki itu. Seperti orang yang sedang mencari batu, sayangnya dia mencari ada uang koin yang terlantar di jalan atau tidak.

Siapa tahu ada, bisa buat makan?

Tapi, matanya malah menangkap kaki-kaki serta badan yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia mendongak menatap pemilik kaki-kaki itu.

Ia mendengus geli. Entahlah ini termasuk kesialan atau bukan. Karena hanya mengikuti arus jalan ia malah terjebak dalam kerumunan orang-orang. Sialnya lagi orang-orang itu adalah cewek-cewek cabe yang suka gatel lihat cogan. Tau sendiri 'kan? Cewek cabe macam apa? Suka teriak _ganjen_ tidak beralasan itu. Benar-benar bikin risih.

Kagura hanya menatap malas mereka. Ia sudah sangat lelah untuk menatap dengan sinis atau tatapan sewot lainnya.

Mata birunya memperhatikan kerumunan cewek-cewek cabe itu. Mereka tertawa imut yang naasnya malah seperti tawa kunthilanak—makhluk mitos dari negara seberang. Sesekali cewek cabe itu seperti berteriak kegirangan entah karena apa. Benar-benar tidak jelas. Mereka juga meneriakkan "Kyaa.. polisi itu ganteng.." atau teriakan aneh lainnya.

Mungkin otak Kagura sedang konslet hari ini, jadi ia merasa penasaran apa sebenarnya yang dihebohkan oleh cewek-cewek cabe itu. Didorong rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Kagura menelusup ke kerumunan itu, mencari tahu biang kerok dari teriakan para cabe itu.

Tapi, hatinya sakit. Karena biang kerok itu tidak sesuai harapannya. Para cewek cabe itu hanya mengerumuni sebuah televisi yang dipasang di etalase sebuah toko.

Televisi itu menampilkan sebuah acara _talkshow_ seorang pria berambut sewarna coklat pasir yang berseragam polisi. Bar keterangan menuliskan nama pria itu So—soso—sosis? Entahlah Kagura malas membacanya.

Kagura menyipit membaca sub bar keterangan yang terletak di bawah bar yang berisikan nama pria itu.

 _Kepala polisi yang berhasil menguak tersangka kasus kopi sianida._

Seketika otak Kagura seperti ada kabel yang tersambung lalu berbunyi ting. Kagura lumayan familiar dengan itu—kasus kopi sianida. Bagaimana tidak, berita itu benar-benar sedang panasnya. Seperi _trending topic_ di masyarakat. Teman sekelasnya, tetangga apartemennya, dan juga yang punya apartemen sering membahas berita itu. Jadi, ia cukup mengikuti perkembangan kasus itu lewat mulut-mulut orang disekitarnya.

 _Ternyata sudah ada tersangkanya ya.. Syukurlah.._ Entah mengapa Kagura bersyukur dengan alasan yang tak jelas.

 _Seorang pria berjas dan berambut ombak tidak jelas itu duduk di kursi empuk yang memiliki sandaran. Ia duduk dengan elegannya dengan kaki saling menumpu. Pria yang diyakini sebagai host acara talkshow itu mulai memandu acaranya, mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan khas acara talkshow ._

 _'Haha.. bagaimana bisa anda tahu tersangkanya hanya dalam kurun waktu yang sebentar itu okita san?'_

 _Bintang tamu itu terkekeh sebentar 'Itu mudah sekali, bahkan semudah memberi racun ke makanan anjing—hijikata.'_

 _Seketika host itu tertawa mendengar penuturan bintang tamu itu. 'Hijikata? Seperti nama seseorang di kepolisian—tunggu bukankah itu nama keluarga atasan anda? Hijikata Toushiro?' Host itu mulai menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedikit sentimental._

 _Bintang tamu itu tersenyum tipis. 'Bukan… Aku hanya menamai anjingku dengan nama Hijikata, yah tidak sengaja saja namanya mirip dengan Hijikata san.' Ujar bintang tamu itu sambil mengulas senyum—senyum sadis._ **Kagura yakin 100% bintang tamu itu berbohong.**

' _Ahaha... sangat tidak mungkin bukan anda menghina atasan anda sendiri. Ahahaha.' Tawa host itu diikuti dengan cengiran miring dari bintang tamu._ **Oh, sekarang Kagura mulai yakin kalau bintang tamu itu titisan psikopat gila yang menyamar jadi polisi.**

 _Seorang co host perempuan berambut jingga diam tidak ikut tertawa terbahak seperti host itu lakukan. Ia memilih mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedikit bermutu dan akan menuai kontroversial._

' _Dengar-dengar dapat kenaikan pangkat karena memecahkan kasus ini?' tanya co host itu._

' _Ah.. ini diluar topik sekarang. Tapi.. ya begitulah' Jawab bintang tamu itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal itu._ **Entah mengapa Kagura ingin muntah melihat mimik muka yang diciptakan polisi itu. Walaupun cewek-cewek cabe itu berteriak kegirangan karena mimik muka itu, Kagura malah merasa sebaliknya.**

' _Ahahaha.. Selain masih muda dan juga tampan. Katanya dapat tawaran main film ya?' tanya host itu._

' _Ya, itu benar. Banyak tawaran film datang ke kantor. Banyak dari mereka beralasan karena ingin pemain mereka adalah polisi sungguhan—'_

'— _Tapi kau menolaknya. Kenapa?'potong co host itu cepat._

' _Karena tugas polisi yang sebenarnya adalah melindungi warganya, bukan?'_

 **Yak, setelah kalimat itu terucap teriakan cabe itu semakin menggila dan membuat telinga Kagura sakit. Oh Tuhan, apa bagusnya polisi ini sampai pantas dielukan? Kagura saja tidak tahan untuk muntah ketika melihat muka polisi itu apalagi mendengar semua penuturannya?**

' _Muda, tampan, dan berpangkat—itulah Okita Sougo. Saya Sakamoto Tatsuma, inilah Ireng Putih. Ahahaha.. Ahahaha..' Kalimat itu, secara resmi mengakhiri acara talkshow itu._

Kagura melongo ditempat. Ia syok. Apa-apaan acara _talkshow_ ini. Sangat tidak jelas pikirnya. Apakah penting, membuat seorang polisi menjadi bintang tamunya?! Hanya karena ia memecahkan kasus kopi sianida itu?—tunggu mungkin ini logis. Tapi, APA-APAAN _QUOTE_ -NYA ITU?! Benar-benar meracuni pikiran masyarakat.

Kagura memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia pusing. Justru melihat _talkshow_ ini semakin membebani otak dan psikisnya. Benar kata Komisi Penyiaran, semua acara di televisi tidak layak tonton.

Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemennya lalu tidur. Ia tidak peduli dengan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk ataupun buku-buku teks yang minta dihabisi untuk dibaca itu. Harinya sudah cukup lelah karena diisi dengan kesialan. Ia tidak mau memperparah kondisinya dengan menenggelamkan diri di lautan tugas dan buku teks yang menyiksa itu walaupun ujian sudah mau dekat.

Ia tidak peduli.

 _Mood_ -nya sudah benar-benar hancur tak berbentuk, rata dengan tanah seperti sungai jodo di negara seberang. Kali ini ia menyalahkan acara _talkshow_ yang tadi ia tonton.

Sebenarnya, acara itu tidak bermasalah—menurut Kagura. Sebelumnya juga Kagura menyukai acara TV itu. Tapi—semenjak _host_ -nya diganti, semua berubah.

Ia juga kesal dengan bintang tamunya. Baginya bintang tamu itu sama sekali tidak punya sisi menarik. Ekspresi yang orang itu buat mirip sekali dengan psikopat gila yang terkenal sadisnya. Memang tak berdasar. Cenderung dibuat-buat. Tapi yang paling penting—Kenapa ada orang yang sukses disaat dirinya sedang dihampiri kesialan yang bertubi-tubi?!

Itu yang dari tadi Kagura tanyakan.

Tahu sendiri 'kan rasanya, jika melihat orang beruntung disaat kita sedang sial?

Begitulah perasaan Kagura kali ini.

Ia merasa perjalanan menuju apartemennya semakin melambat. Oh kenapa ini tidak sampai-sampai? Padahal jarak tinggal dua meter.

Dengan perjuangan keras melawan semua lelah yang menjerat tubuhnya, akhirnya ia sampai ke pagar apartemennya. Namun, perjuangannya untuk sampai ke dalam apartemennya harus ditunda karena keberadaan dua orang cecunguk yang sepertinya sudah menunggu-tunggu kedatangannya itu.

Kagura mendesah pelan. Ia menganggap cecunguk-cecunguk itu bukan ancaman baginya. Toh cecunguk-cecunguk _kempot_ itu sudah biasa berdiri di depan pagar nge- _cim_ cogan-cogan yang lewat di depan apartemen yang mereka kelola itu. Jadi, dengan langkah _loyo_ nan lemah, Kagura berjalan melewati kedua cecunguk itu dan mengabaikan mereka. Sekalinya mereka memandangnya dengan tatapan..

 _Hey dude! What the hell are you doin' ya?!_

Langkah Kagura terhenti mendadak begitu ia merasakan cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu balas menatap cecunguk yang mencengkram tangannya itu dengan sebuah tatapan yang mempertanyakan ada apa gerangan kau ini hah?!

Cecunguk itu tersenyum miring membalas perlakuan _non_ -verbal yang dilemparkan Kagura. Tangannya melepas cengkramannya dari pergelangan tangan itu. Ia meraih pemantik api dari lengan kimono hitamnya. Lalu menyalakan pemantik itu untuk membakar puntung rokok yang sudah seperti lolipop baginya.

"Enyahlah dari apartemenku dan jangan pernah tunjukkan batang hidungmu lagi." Ucap cecunguk yang berkimono hitam itu sambil menghisap puntung rokoknya.

Kagura mengernyit tak paham serentetan kata-kata yang bersifat memprovokasi emosinya. "A—apa maksudmu, Nenek brengsek _?_ "

Cecunguk itu menjawab pertaanyaan Kagura dengan decakan kesal. Bibir bergincunya sayup-sayup melempar kata-kata kotor yang sudah familiar di telinga Kagura. Ia menoleh ke belakang melirik gadis(?) yang berdiri di belakangnya itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan isyarat lewat jemarinya yang ditujukan ke gadis(?) itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kopor yang Kagura tahu betul kalau itu miliknya dilempar sembarangan ke depannya. Tak hanya itu, sebuah kardus dan beberapa peralatan kecil miliknya—seperti _hanger_ , sepatu-sepatunya juga di lempar asal seakan itu hanyalah sampah.

 _Sial! Ini harganya 5.000 yen!_

Darahnya mulai mengeluarkan asap tanda darahnya telah mendidih begitu melihat _flat shoes_ kesukaannya terlempar dengan tidak elitnya. Ia menatap tajam pelaku pembuangan kopor dan barangnya. Malah _neko mimi_ tua—pelaku pembuangan kopor dan barangnya malah membalas tatapannya dengan nyengir sok _bossy—bossyguard_.

Sekarang katakan padaku, orang mana yang tidak terpancing emosinya jika diperlakukan seperti itu?

"H—hoi, Nek! Apa-apaan ini? Menyentuh barang pribadiku, hah?!" Teriak Kagura yang sudah tak bisa menahan emosi.

Jangan salahkan Kagura jika nada bicaranya tak enak didengar, hatinya sedang kesal karena perkataan yang _no sense of humor_ ataupun perlakuan _neko mimi_ yang membuang tas kopornya sembarangan seperti itu. Oh _bitch please,_ Kagura juga termasuk perempuan yang mudah terpancing emosinya hanya karena tindakan kecil seperti itu.

Terlebih melihat sepatu termahalnya yang dilempar seperti itu..

PEREMPUAN MANA YANG TIDAK SEDIH HAH?!

Juga sejauh fanfik ini dituliskan, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kesialan tak berdasar yang hanya dijalankan sesuai skenario—kemauan penulis saja.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahan emosi kalau begini caranya?

Toh ia juga termasuk orang yang berdarah panas 'kan?

Kagura menarik nafasnya. Mencoba meredam emosinya. Karena ia percaya, kekuatan seseorang bukan diambil dari seberapa banyak kemenangannya. Tapi, seberapa banyak ia menahan amarahnya. Oleh karena itu. Walaupun keluar dari karakternya… ia 'mencoba' mendiami cecunguk tua itu dan memperhatikan kemanakah alur pembicaraan ini.

"Kau bodoh? Tuli? Dasar bocah brengsek!" Disaat Kagura ingin sabar cecunguk tua itu malah menyiram minyak di bara api.

"Jangan kau pikir ini rumahmu dan dengan seenak jidatmu kau bisa tinggal disini gratis! Bocah kurang ajar!" tambahnya seperti seorang mertua yang mencak-mencak karena kekuasaannya diambil alih oleh menantunya.

 _Oooh.. jadi ini masalah uang ya.._ Kagura tertawa miris dalam hati. Kenapa di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis disaat uangnya menipis?

"Hoi, bisa-bisanya kau mengusir anak tidak berdaya sepertiku hanya karena masalah uang, _aru_." Kagura berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau itu pantas diadukan ke Komnas Perlindungan Anak! Dan ceramah Kak Seto selama tiga tahun belum cukup untuk menguliahimu, _aru_!" balas Kagura sambil menuding-nuding cecunguk congak itu.

Kagura nyengir dalam hati. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan hukum yang sudah ditegakkan. _Rasakan kau nenek tua—_

"Memangnya Komnas Perlindungan Anak mau melindungimu? Kau sudah 18 tahun nak—kau bukan anak-anak lagi—dan juga, siapa itu Kak Seto?"

 **Heck—!**

Kagura lupa kalau tahun lalu ia dapat KTP dan juga, ia bukan anak-anak lagi ukurannya. Komnas Perlindungan Anak belum tentu mau melindungi dirinya.

Lalu, siapa itu Kak Seto? Kagura tidak tahu.

Yang ia tahu Seto dari anime sebelah gang Kota Megaku.

Kagura menggigit bibirnya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana dalam menghadapi situasi rumit seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Karena menyerah sama saja membuat dirinya menjadi makhluk primitif nonmaden. Nyaris seperti seorang _madao_ —orang gila yang sering jalan mondar-mandir keliling kompleks.

Ia juga tidak mau kalau namanya jadi terkenal karena masuk _headline_ koran. _Seorang siswi tewas karena menjadi madao._

Kagura tidak mau mati konyol. Entah mati karena kembali menjadi makhluk primitif yang nonmaden ataupun menjadi seorang _madao_. Sungguh, baginya itu bukan jalan alternatif. Tapi jalan buntu.

 _Tidak ada pilihan lain…_ Ia berdecak dalam hati. Bersiap mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya yang ia yakini akan ampuh untuk mengubah keputusan cecunguk tua itu.

Baiklah.

Bersiap.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"Nek.. ku—kumohon, _aru."_ Dengan berat hati ia berlutut memohon kepada cecunguk tua itu. Jujur ia tidak sudi. Mana mau dia menekuk lututnya memohon ke cecunguk sialan itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Terkadang harga diri yang terlalu tinggi hanya menyeret dirinya ke jurang kehancuran.

Kagura berlutut sambil memasang muka semelas-melasnya. Berharap cecunguk tua itu tergerak hatinya melihat raut kemelasan yang ia pasang seapik mungkin.

"Otose san, jangan beri gadis itu kesempatan! Kita tidak tahu kapan mau membayar uang apartemen yang nunggak semester!" _Neko mimi_ itu ikut mengompor-kompori cecunguk tua itu—Otose agar menelantarkan Kagura.

"Hoi, tutup mulutmu, jalang!" teriak Kagura sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam setajam silet ke _neko mimi_ brengsek itu.

"Otose san—"

"Diam Catharine!" potong Otose cepat. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya seraya membuang asap rokok yang takutnya tertelan itu.

Otose balas memandang gadis yang berusaha merayunya lewat tampang memelas. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Kenapa semua menjadi terasa _absurd?_

"Sebenarnya bukan bermaksud menelantarkanmu, Kagura." jelasnya seakan mengerti jalan pikiran gadis itu. "Aku tidak bisa menolerirmu lagi kali ini—"

"—Penjelasan macam apa ini, Nek? Benar-benar tak masuk akal, _aru_?! Apa salahku sampai kau dengan teganya kau menelantarkan seorang anak tak berdosa!" teriaknya tanpa jeda. Ia sampai terengah-engah hanya menyelesaikan satu kalimat saja.

Urat di pelipis Otose mendadak tiga dimensi. Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat otaknya memutar kembali kaset-kaset kenakalan Kagura selama ia numpang di apartemennya.

"Salahmu? Banyak! Bocah brengsek!" Balas Otose yang tak mau kalah volume. Dengan mudahnya ia telah terprovokasi oleh gadis labil di depannya ini. Apartemen ini sepertinya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang tempramental.

"Tidak bayar uang sewa! Makan numpang warung! Suka ngutang! Dan apa-apaan musikmu itu? Weker?"

Bola mata Kagura membulat. Sebanyak itukah salahnya? Jadi.. selama ini.. dia telah berbuat seperti itu? sampai menyusahkan cecunguk yang punya apartemennya? Tapi inikan..

"Wajar lah, dasar Nenek tua bau tanah! Anak-anak itu sering salah, dan kalianlah orang tua harus mengajari yang benar! Kau sendiri yang selalu mengataiku bocah brengsek!"

Otose diam. Tak membalas argumen penuh emosi itu. Kagura sama diam—mengatur nafas. Apalagi Cathrine juga diam karena tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Mereka masih sibuk bergelut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Otose mendesah. Kini tak ada asap rokok yang keluar dari rongga dadanya. Kesadarannya mengambil alih kontrol emosinya. Ia mulah berpikir rasional, pembicaraan ini tak akan berhenti jika masing masing pihak saling melempar minyak ke bara api.

Mungkin bocah itu benar tentang perkataannya yang selalu mengatai gadis itu bocah. Jadi, secara tak sadar ia memperlakukan gadis itu seperti bocah.

"Kau harus berhenti berpikir kalau kau masih anak-anak, Kagura." Ucapnya lalu berbalik memunggungi Kagura. Ia memilih menarik diri dari obrolan panas ini.

"Tunjukkan padaku kalau kau sudah tidak pantas lagi dipanggil bocah—" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya melirik kebelakang sedikit memeriksa gadis yang ia punggungi itu.

Gadis itu sedang memasang ekspresi bingung—bengong—melasnya.

Melihat ekspresi itu membuatnya mendesah tidak tega melihatnya. Sekejam-kejamnya Otose, dia masih berperikeibuaan. "—maka kau boleh menginap disini gratis." Katanya lagi lalu berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[To be continued]**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hai. Hai. Hai. Hai. :**

 **Sebenarnya mau dibablasin sampai ke bagian ter-anunya. Tapi.. lihat words sudah membengkak hampir tembus 7K jadinya gak jadi. Anw 7K kalo di sekolahku semacem komisi kedisiplian *gak nanya. Oke.. doakan saya gak males ya.**

 **Pertanyaan bisa dilayangkan ke kotak review. Sebisa mungkin aku balas**

 **Salam. Kana**


End file.
